List of fictional trios
This is a list of fictional trios Fictional trios * Athos, Aramis, and Porthos - The Three Musketeers * Babylon Rogues (Jet, Wave, and Storm) - Sonic the Hedgehog (since Sonic Riders) * Benjamin Tennyson, Gwendolyn Tennyson and Kevin Levin - Ben 10: Alien Force * Billy, Mandy, and Grim - The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Jason, Simon and Declen (The Blockheads)- The Sleepover Club * Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup - The Powerpuff Girls * Sabrina, Jill and Kelly - Charlies Angels * Sabrina, Kelly and Kris - Charlies Angels * Kelly, Kris and Tiffany - Charlies Angels * Kelly, Kris and Julie - Charlies Angels * Kris, Julie and Connie - Charlies Angels(1) * Julie, Connie and Pam - Charlies Angels(1) * Connie, Pam and Trisha - ''Charlies Angels(2) * Pam, Trisha and Bernie - Charlies Angels(2) * Trisha, Bernie and Madison - Charlies Angels{1) * Bernie, Madison and Adrianna - Charlies Angels(1) * Madison, Adrianna and Eleyna - Charlies Angels(1) * Adrianna' Eleyna and Gina - Charlies Angels(3) * Eleyna' Gina and Dylan - Charlies Angels(1) * Gina, Dylan and Alex - Charlies Angels(1) * Dylan, Alex and Natalie - Charlies Angels * Alex, Natalie and Franziska - Charlies Angels(1) * Natalie, Franziska and Lena - Charlies Angels(1) * Franziska, Lena and Raven - Charlies Angels(4) * Lena, Raven and Rebecca - Charlies Angels(4) * Raven' Rebecca and Ida - Charlies Angels(4) * Rebecca,Ida and Kiko - Charlies Angels(4) * Prue, Piper and Pheobe Halliwell - Charmed * Piper and Pheobe Halliwell and Paige Matthews - Charmed * Megan,Mabel and Mitzy Stillwell - Charmed * Greg, Paul and Brenden Rowe - Charmed * Rose Tyler, Martha Jones and Donna Nobel - Dr Who - Assistants. * Drake, Josh and Megan - Drake and Josh * Sophia and Emma Norton and Adil. - Genie in the House * Cleo Satori, Emma Gilbert and Ricky Chadwick - H20, Just add Water. * Lewis McCartney, Ashe, and Zane Bennet - Cleo, Emma and Ricky,s boyfriends - H20, Just add Water * Gracie Watsford, Julia and Louisa Chatham - H20, Just add Water 1950s * Carly, Sam and Freddie - iCarly. * Anya, Dimitri, and Vlad - Anastasia * Cleopatra, Serge and Hel - Cleopatra 2525 * Cowley, Boddie and Doyle - The Professionals. * Count Duckula, Nanny, and Igor - Count Duckula * Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley - Danny Phantom * Doc, Squatt and Kutter - The Terrible Thunderlizards * Ed, Edd (Double D), and Eddy - Ed, Edd n Eddy * Robbie Ray, Jackson and Miley Stewart - Hanna Montana * Miley, Lola and Oliver - Hanna Montana'' * Huey, Dewey and Louie - Donald Duck's nephews * Max Goof, Pete Junior and Robert 'Bobby Zimmeruski' - A Goofy Movie & An Extremely Goofy Movie * Larry, Curly, and Moe - The Three Stooges * Lock, Shock, and Barrel - The Nightmare Before Christmas * The M & Ms Matthew, Marco and Michell - The Sleepover Club * Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi - Nintendo * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy - Disney characters * Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Waffles - Catscratch * Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt - Rocko's Modern Life * Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda Spellman - Sabrina * Cassie, D D and Shane - She Spies * Sam, Alex, and Clover - Totally Spies! * Stead, Purdy and Gambit - The New Avengers. * Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles - Sonic the Hedgehog * Xena, - Gabrielle and Argo from Xena Warrior Princess * Yuna, Rikku, and Paine - Final Fantasy X-2 * Zoey Dana and Nicole - Zoey 101 (5) Season 1 * Zoey, Nicole and Lola - Zoey 101 (5) Season 2 * Zoey, Lola and Quinn - Zoey 101 (5) Season 3 and Season 4 except Episode 1 * Lola, Quinn and Stacy - Zoey 101 (5)Season 4 Episode 1 * Logan, Chase and Michael - Zoey 101(5)Seasons 1 to 3 and late Season 4 * Logan, Michael and James - Zoey 101 (5)Early Season 4 * Harry, Ron and Hermione - Harry Potter' * Tom Servo, Crow T. Robot, and Joel Robinson (later replaced by Mike Nelson) * Alvin, Theodore, and Simon - Alvin and the Chipmunks * Captain Kirk, Spock and Doctor McCoy Footnotes *(1) These line ups are conjectural based on the TV series Spin offs and movies. *(2) From Spin off Angels 89. *(3) From Hispanic Spin off Angeles *(4) From German Spin off Wilde Engela All taken from the Wikipedia article on Charlie's Angels * (5) Groups ot Roommates Quartets * Jessie, Bo, Luke and Daisy Duke Dukes of Hazzard * Hannibel Smith, Templeton (Faceman) Peck', B A Barracus and Mad dog Murdoch - The A-Team * Piper and Pheobe Halliwell, Paige Matthews and Billie Jenkins - Charmed * Cleo, Emma, Ricky and Charlotte - H20, Just add Water * Cleo, Emma, Ricky and Lewis - H20, Just add Water * Gracie, Julia, Louisa and Max - H20, Just add Water * Ben Grimm, Johnny Storm, Reed Richards, Susan Storm - The Fantastic Four * Carrie, Samantha, Miranda and Charlotte. Sex and the City * John (J,D) Dorian, Elliot Read, Christopher Turk and Carla Espinosa Scrubs * John (J,D) Dorian, Perry Cox, Jorden and Danni Sulliven Scrubs * Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensy Narnia Quintets * Destiny, Harmony, Rhapsody, Melody and Symphony Angel - Captain Scarlet - also - New Captain Scarlet * Scott, Virgil, Alan, Gordon and John Tracey - Thunderbirds * Francesca,(Frankie) Rosie, Felicity, (Fliss) Kendra (Kenny) Lindsey (Lynz) The Sleepover Club Season 1 * Charly, Tayla, Maddy, Brook and Jessica The Sleepover Club Season 2 * Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and Ianto Jones Torchwood * ''The Famous Five Series of books by Enid Blyton * Daphnie,Velma,Freddy,Shaggy and Scooby - Scooby Doo Sextets * Zoey, Dana, Nicole, Chase, Michale and Logan - Zoey 101''Season 1 * Zoey, Nicole, Lola, Chase, Michale and Logan - ''Zoey 101''Season 2 * Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Chase, Michale and Logan - ''Zoey 101''Season 3 also Late Season 4 * Lola, Quinn, Stacey, Chase, Michale and Logan -''Zoey 101''Season 4 Episode 1 * Zoey, Lola, Quinn, Michale, Logan and James - ''Zoey 101''Season 4 Early Episodes * Cleo, Emma, Ricky, ,Lewis, Ashe and Zane - ''H20, Just add Water * Jason Nesmith / Commander/Captain Peter Quincy Taggart, Sir Alexander Dane / Dr. Lazarus of Tev'Meck, Gwen DeMarco / Lieutenant Tawny Madison, Fred Kwan / Tech Sergeant Chen, Tommy Webber / Lieutenant Laredo, and Guy Fleegman / Crewman Number 6 from Galaxy Quest *Rachel,Monica,Phoebe,Joey,Chandler, and Ross -Friends *the Sinister Six *the kids from the Canadian cartoon 6teen Septets * The Secret Seven Series of books by Enid Blyton. * Captain Picard, Data, William Riker, Worf, Deana Troi, Dr. Pulaski, and Geordi * Captain Picard, Data, William Riker, Worf, Deana Troi, Dr. Crusher, and Geordi *Commander Sisko, Kira Nerys, Miles O'Brien, Jadzia Dax, Odo, Julian Bashir, Worf * Captain Sisko, Kira Nerys, Miles O'Brien, Ezri Dax, Odo. Julian Bashir, Worf *Captain Janeway, B'leanna, Tuvok, Chakotay, Tom Paris, Harry Kim, The EMH See also *Trio *3 (number) Trios